The Sadistic
by Crystallisin
Summary: Terinspirasi dari game survival horror... Chapter 02 out...
1. Chapter 1 : the Darken

The Sadistic

.

.

.

Bleach = Tite Kubo

.

.

.

"Hh, hh, hh..."

Terlihat seorang wanita terengah-engah dalam jebakan kegelapan yang begitu pekat. Ia berlari, menyelusuri setiap lorong yang ditemuinya tanpa mengetahui, kemana akhir dari lorong tersebut. Dengan mengandalkan senter dalam genggaman dia menembus kegelapan yang seolah mengancam itu. Seperti lari dan mungkinkah ada sesuatu dibalik ketiadaan cahaya itu? Tidak ada yang tahu, kecuali wanita tersebut. Ya, dialah satu-satunya yang selamat dari para makhluk tak berbelas kasihan itu. Yang terus memburu siapapun yang mengusik tidur panjang sang tuannya. Tanpa kenal lelah ia terus mengejarnya... Hingga rasa takut akan makhluk tersebut telah terpatri kedalam sanubari jiwanya. Bahkan suara besi tua bergesekan pun sudah dikiranya makhluk tersebut telah mendekat.

Ini bukanlah sebuah lelucon.

Pasti aku tengah bermimpi sekarang ini.

Demikian yang dipikirkan oleh wanita tersebut. Dia terus mengulangi kalimat yang sama seperti sebuah lagu yang terus dimainkan. Terlihat dia bergetar mengucapkannya. Seperti takut bahwa yang dialami saat ini bukanlah mimpi. Bukankah lebih baik kalau semua ini adalah mimpi dan begitu bangun, mentari telah menyambut dirinya?

Ya. Itu terlalu muluk untuk tempat dimana ketakutan sekecil apapun dapat menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang mampu membunuh sang empunya.

Nafasnya memburu. Pegal pada kakinya sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Dengan perlahan dia melambatkan laju jalannya, sambil mengatur nafas dan menenangkan diri sesekali ia menyinari setiap koridor yang telah dilewati. Memastikan bahwa tak ada seseorang bahkan sesuatu pun yang membuntuti. Kita tidak tahu, termasuk wanita itu tidak mengetahui bahwa dipenghujung sana, terdapat benang tipis yang menghiasi lorong tersebut. Cukup tipis untuk kau lemparkan apapun itu, dalam sekejap mata akan terpotong dengan sempurna. Termasuk daging manusia sekalipun.

Dengan seksama dia mengamati langkahnya, satu langkah salah saja dapat membawa petaka dimana yang dilaluinya kini penuh dengan ribuan pecahan berserakan. Bukan karena mampu melukai kaki melainkan suara pecahan itu pasti menarik perhatiannya.

Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga.

Mungkin inilah peribahasa yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan wanita itu. Tanpa disadari, sebuah pecahan menggema dan berasal dari pijakan tempat dia berada. Bunyinya memang kecil, namun ditempat asing seperti ini, bunyi sekecil itu sudah cukup untuk membuatmu dikerumuni. Bahkan suara gesekan kusen pintu dan deritan jendela sekalipun dapat kau rasakan kehadirannya.

Tanpa mempedulikan pecahan yang berserakan, ia berlari dalam keadaan panik. Kembali menembus gelapnya koridor tersebut. Bau busuk yang menyengat mulai tercium semakin pekat seolah semakin menghampirinya. Namun dengan hanya memikirkan nyawanya saja sudah cukup untuk membuat dia tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya lagi. Termasuk lorong tersebut...

Tes.

Dalam hitungan detik keseimbangannya runtuh dan baru disadari ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Ini bukan karena sepatu ataupun tergelincir dilantai. Tidak lantainya ini sangat jauh dari kata licin, lalu apa yang membuat keseimbangannya dalam sekejap runtuh begitu saja?

Ia mendapati darah yang mengalir disekelilingnya. Sangat banyak seolah dia tenggelam oleh darah itu sendiri. Ia tidak merasakan apapun lagi kecuali rasa sakit yang begitu perih telah memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Untuk merintih sekalipun sudah tidak mampu lagi. Dalam sela-sela kesadaran yang semakin menjauh itu, ia melihat sebuah potongan kaki yang terpotong dengan sempurna. Disertai sebuah tangan yang terjatuh menimbulkan bunyi dug dalam keadaan masih tergenggam erat cahaya kehidupan tersebut. Cukup erat sampai disaat terpisah sekalipun, ia masih menggenggam. Seperti bagian dari tubuh tangan tersebut yang terus menyoroti wajahnya yang rindu akan cahaya.

Ia tersenyum sampai seseorang menginjak senter tersebut dengan keras. Kegelapan kembali menyelimuti tepat sebelum dia mendengar sebuah bunyi benda keras yang dihancurkan menghiasi koridor tersebut. Menyisakan sebuah tanda tanya kepada kita semua...

.

.

.

Ditempat yang sama, seseorang memperhatikan drama tersebut dari kejauhan sambil berlalu dalam kegelapan yang begitu pekat dan menyiksa.

.

.

.

The End?

.

.

.

* * *

Halo para senpai semuanya, ini adalah fanfic pertama saya disini.

Mohon masukan dan komentarnya ataupun reviewnya demi penulisan yang lebih baik lagi

Salam kenal sebelumnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : Nochesdo Hospital

Terimakasih atas review dan masukkannya para senpai dan itu sangat membantu dalam pengembangan tulisan saya,,, Dan tanpa perlu basa-basi lagi langsung saja...

* * *

BLEACH = Tite Kubo

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 02 : Nochesdo Hospital...

* * *

Saat itu tidak ada yang tahu dengan pasti kapan

kecuali musim penghujan...

Suara sirine kembali memenuhi jalanan itu. Sudah lebih dari ketiga kalinya pihak kepolisian mengunjungi rumah sakit tersebut. Nochesdo Hospital. Begitulah nama yang terpajang diatas gerbang tersebut. Sebuah rumah sakit jiwa dimana tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang yang menderita gangguan mental baik itu karena trauma mendalam maupun kehilangan orang tercinta hingga keputus asaan yang mendalam pun menjadikan rumah sakit tersebut merupakan sarana terbaik untuk mengobatinya. Semua berjalan seperti sediakala sampai hari itu terjadi.

Ya, secara misterius semua pasien rumah sakit tersebut ditemukan tewas dalam keadaan yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ada selama ini. Bukan karena metode pembunuhannya yang kejam atau apa sehingga disebutkan oleh berita paling mengerikan melainkan disepanjang Main Hall, koridor, dan tangga sekalipun berserakan mayat-mayat yang sebagian diantaranya para pekerja dan perawat. Dibeberapa tempat terlihat mayat-mayat tersebut seolah dikumpulkan menjadi satu, dan sebagiannya dibiarkan begitu saja. Tidak ada yang mengetahui kapan hal itu terjadi sampai bau busuk yang menyengat mengundang rasa penasaran orang-orang disekitarnya untuk mencari tahu sumber dari bau tersebut dan hasilnya benar-benar mengerikan.

Kini untuk ketiga kalinya, pihak kepolisian kembali mengunjungi lokasi tersebut. Sama seperti sebelumnya. Semua belum berubah kecuali aroma busuk yang menyengat itu telah berbaur dan menghilang bersamaan dengan tibanya musim penghujan yang terus-terusan turun setiap harinya.

.

.

.

"Menuju kejalan Laspada"

Demikian suara radio yang disebutkan diatas. Suara sirine kembali memenuhi jalanan untuk ketiganya. Kali ini, tidak seperti sebelumnya, salah seorang detektif handal yang berasal dari luar kota tersebut diundang untuk menyelidiki kasus tersebut. Ini bukanlah kasus yang sepele, selain harus menghadapi motif dan penyebab semua malapetaka itu terjadi, pihak kepolisian juga harus memecahkan misteri lainnya berupa siapapun yang pernah memasuki rumah sakit tersebut terus-terusan mengatakan bahwa ia melihat sesosok berpakaian putih berkeliaran. Meski sudah meninggalkan lokasi kejadian sekalipun, mereka tetap saja mengatakan hal serupa. Itu terjadi berulang-ulang sampai pada akhirnya mereka yang mengatakan hal itu dulunya, dinyatakan hilang.

Tidak ada yang tahu kemana mereka pergi. Tidak seorang pun melihat mereka, bahkan keluarga dan orang terdekatnya sekalipun tidak pernah melihat mereka lagi. Seolah keberadaan mereka lenyap bagaikan ditelan bumi. Hal ini menimbulkan ketakutan bagi yang belum pernah mengunjunginya sehingga dalam waktu singkat, tidak banyak pihak berwenang lagi yang berniat mendatangi lokasi tersebut.

"Benarkah itu kutukan?" Suara wanita yang lebih muda dariku berkomentar. Tepat setelah salah satu anggota kepolisian menyelesaikan ceritanya. Aku menoleh memandangnya lekat-lekat mencoba menyakinkan dengan tatapan.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu" Aku mengatakannya dengan tegas. Ia membalas tatapanku. Dia Hinamori Momo, salah satu asistenku yang baru saja lulus akademi kepolisian dan ditempatkan pada divisiku.

Hanya kami bertiga yang akan mengivestigasi tempat tersebut. Itu dikarenakan rumor tersebut yang berhasil membuat pihak kepolisian berpaling untuk menyelidikinya lebih lanjut. Cuman beberapa orang saja yang masih waras dan tidak termakan oleh rumor konyol tersebut yang bersedia untuk ikut menyelidikinya bersama kami. Menyedihkan? Namun begitulah keadaanya sekarang...

"Bagaimana tanggapanmu, Toushiro?"

"Entahlah... Rasanya kita akan menemukan kebenaran yang sebenarnya saat tiba disana" Dialah satu-satunya orang yang bisa kuandalkan selama ini. Selain pemikiran dingin dan ketenangannya itu, dia merupakan salah satu yang terbaik didivisiku. Toshiro Hitsugaya. Berperawakan tenang dan menganalisis dengan dingin. Ciri khas rambut putihnya benar-benar menggambarkan ia bukanlah orang sembarangan. Meskipun banyak yang mengejek karena fisiknya tampak seperti anak-anak walau secara tak langsung menyindirku, dengan dialah aku sering berdiskusi dan bertukar pikiran untuk memecahkan kasus yang kami tangani selama ini.

Setelah melalui beberapa belokan dan persimpangan, tibalah kami ditempat yang dibicarakan itu. Benar-benar diluar daripada apa yang kubayangkan.

Rumah sakit tersebut benar-benar memiliki halaman yang luas berikut dengan berbagai perpohonan rindang yang menghiasi tiap-tiap pagarnya. Walaupun tampak seperti mulai terabaikan –mungkin sejak pembantaian itu terjadi, tetap saja Nochesdo Hospital masih melukiskan kemegahannya sebagai rumah sakit jiwa dengan arsitektur bangunan keeropaan jaman dulu. Tentu saja bangunan seperti itu, ditengah kota seperti ini masih bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Aku cukup mengantarkan kalian sampai disini"

Tiba-tiba polisi yang mengantarkan kami berkata demikian setelah semuanya keluar dari mobil tersebut. Aku membalasnya dengan satu anggukan kecil dan beralih menatap lokasi yang akan kami telusuri ini. Suasana masih hujan saat itu, mau tidak mau kami harus sesegera mungkin beranjak untuk menuju pintu utama rumah sakit tersebut. Oya, polisi itu maksudku Sousuke Aizen, demikianlah namanya saat memperkenalkan diri tadi mengatakan kepada kami bahwa akan ada beberapa anggotanya yang ikut mencari petunjuk bersama kami. Kalau ditotalkan ada sekitar delapan orang termasuk kami bertiga. Hanya saja yang lainnya sedikit terlambat karena baru saja kembali dari perjalanan panjang beberapa waktu lalu.

Tanpa perlu menunggu lama, aku memutuskan untuk memasukinya duluan. Disusul oleh Toushiro juga Hinamori, kami pun mulai menuju pintu utama tersebut. Sambil memeriksa tiap-tiap mobil yang terpakir diperkarangannya sampailah kami dipintu utama tersebut. Cuaca masih sama buruknya dengan tadi, sehingga kamipun tidak bisa lama-lama mengecek siapa pemilik dari mobil-mobil tersebut.

"Kau sudah siap...?" Aku menanyainya kepada Toushiro maupun Hinamori. Toushiro mengeluarkan sebuah senjata api dibalik jaket kulit yang dipakainya itu dan mengecek agar bisa digunakan kapan pun saat dibutuhkan. Aku tidak melarangnya karena kali ini, bisa saja keselamatan kami terancam mengingat yang akan dihadapi saat ini bisa saja pembunuh paling mengerikan yang tak segan-segan menghabisi nyawa korbannya. Itu terbukti dari tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang selamat. Jadi bisa saja kami berakhir sama seperti korban-korban sebelumnya dan aku tidak mau seperti itu.

Toushiro menggangguk mantap. Aku sudah mengecek semua perlengkapan yang kubutuhkan untuk menyelidik. Sementara Hinamori, kuputuskan untuk menjaga pintu utama tersebut. Kalau seandainya sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, setidaknya ia bisa memanggil bantuan kekantor pusat. Lagipula, ia akan menyusul juga saat semua anggota yang dibicarakan itu tiba. Rasanya tidak ada peran yang sia-sia bukan?

Dengan perlahan aku menggenggam handle bercorak perak dengan desain minimalis itu dan mulai mendorongnya kedalam. Bunyi gesekan engsel yang menggema dan aroma busuk mencuat keluar semakin mempertegaskan kesan kekejian yang begitu kental. Cukup untuk membuat orang awam sekalipun akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk kedalam rumah sakit tersebut. Namun tidak bagi kami berdua. Walau membutuhkan waktu untuk beradaptasi dengan aroma busuk yang amat kuat itu, kami pun pada akhirnya masuk.

Hinamori telah menutup pintu utama tersebut dan berjaga diluar. Suasananya yang agak gelap ditambah dengan aroma tidak mengenakkan itu semakin menggambarkan kemuraman di Main Hall tersebut. Dikelilingi oleh tumpukan mayat yang menggunung dan berserakan juga darah yang berceceran, tentu ada sedikit banyaknya kengerian disana. Walaupun suplai listrik kedaerah itu telah dipadamkan karena hujan deras baru-baru ini, tetap saja kami masih mampu melihat dengan jelas kengerian isi dari rumah sakit tersebut. Mungkinkah suasana seperti ini yang menjadi akar masalah dari orang-orang hilang itu? Maksudku, pemandangan inilah yang membuat mental mereka kacau dan mulai berhalusinasi yang aneh-aneh. Meski sudah meninggalkan tempat itu, tetap saja ingatan mereka masih membekas dengan jelas suasananya, aromanya bagaikan ikut terperangkap atau lebih tepatnya mereka masih berada disana walau kebenarannya mereka tidak disana lagi.

Aku maupun Toshiro berjalan dengan perlahan, sambil mengamati dengan teliti tiap-tiap langkah yang kami ambil itu. Sesekali aku menatap tumpukan dan darah yang menetes keluar darinya yang membentuk sedikit genangan itu seolah darah itu, maksudku mayat itu baru saja dibunuh 2 jam yang lalu. Astaga apakah mereka baru saja dibunuh?

Tidak berpikir panjang lagi, aku memutuskan untuk mencari sebuah ruangan dimana ruang tersebut harusnya cukup untuk menjelaskan semua kejadian itu. Tentu saja aku harus seoptimis mungkin saat ini walau ada kemungkinan semua rekaman kejadian itu ikut hilang bersamanya. Dan harusnya ruangan itu pasti berdekatan dengan meja bertuliskan dengan papan nama kusam yang memudar karena darah yang mengotorinya.

Aku mendapatkan pemandangan serupa seperti tadi, dibalik meja tersebut, kutemukan 2 mayat yang berpakaian perawat dengan bercak darah bertebaran disebagian bajunya tergeletak dengan pancaran muka mengerikan seolah seperti melihat sesuatu menakutkan. Suara gemuruh beberapa kali terdengar dari luar, menandakan hujan ini akan semakin lebat nantinya. Aku harus mendapatkan potongan teka-teki misteri ini sesegera mungkin agar bisa keluar secepatnya. Hanya orang tidak waraslah yang sanggup berada dan tinggal ditempat itu lebih lama dan aku bukan diantaranya. Toshiro masih sibuk berkeliling dan menyelidiki sekitaran Main Hall tersebut. Mencari sebuah petunjuk yang menunjukkan ujung dari misteri yang terangkai ditempat itu.

'STAFF ONLY"

Demikian papan diatas pintu tersebut tertera. Inilah ruang yang kucari. Pasti disinilah semua akan menjadi jelas atas apa yang terjadi pada saat itu. Tentu optimis ditempat seperti ini akan sangat membantu mengingat tempat yang diselidiki ini, sangat bisa untuk mengacaukan mental kami dengan apa yang diperlihatkan olehnya melalui Main Hall tersebut.

Aku memantapkan hati untuk melihat sebagian dari rekaman terbaru sebelum putusnya listrik saat itu. Pasti... ya pasti ada yang terekam. Dengan menekan beberapa tombol dan sesekali kupercepat karena tidak perlu, bagaikan mesin waktu sampailah aku dibeberapa waktu sebelumnya, tertera empat hari sebelumnya berakti adalah hari kedua saat kejadian ini diketahui. Artinya pihak kepolisian telah mengetahui terjadinya pembantaian disini.

Dengan seksama, kuperhatikan tiap-tiap yang terekam saat itu hingga sebuah rekaman aneh ditampilkan. Ya, cukup aneh karena direkaman tersebut yang waktunya tidaklah terlalu jelas itu, aku melihat beberapa polisi tengah menembak sesuatu. Ada rentetan peluru yang keluar dengan kilatan putih direkaman abu-abu itu. Dan... Ada sesuatu yang bergerak sangat cepat kehadapan para polisi itu dan seketika itu juga polisi tersebut jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Polisi lainnya pun mengalami hal serupa hingga tinggallah sosok itu seorang. Berjubah putih dan...

Astaga seperti mengetahui bahwa aku tengah melihatnya, ia membalas tatapanku yang dingin dan menusuk itu. Aku terperanjat kaget kebelakang dan saat itu jugalah suara dengingan yang memekakan telinga entah darimana asalnya datang, cukup untuk menulikan sesaat kalau saja aku terlambat untuk menutupi telingaku. Layar rekaman itu telah buram dan menjadi layar semut yang tak menampilkan apa-apa. Suara dengingan itu telah berangsur hilang. Aku menatap layar yang tidak menampilkan apa-apa itu sebentar sampai Toushiro tiba diruangan itu dengan berlari tergesa-gesa.

"Ada apa Ru-" Belum sampai ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kesadaranku semakin menjauh. Dalam samar-samar pandanganku sebelum menjadi gelap seutuhnya, sosok berpakaian putih yang kulihat tadi telah berdiri tepat dihadapan Toushiro. Entah apa yang terjadi setelah itu, benar-benar tidak bisa kuingat lagi kecuali sosok berpakaian putih itu berkeliaran...

.

.

.

The End Chapter 02.

.

.

.

Mohon masukan, saran dan review nya ya para senpai sekalian ^^

salam kenal,,,


End file.
